


Un rey de noche y fuego

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: AWFUL WORLDBUILDING, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Everything its an excuse to have Kai and Max in an arranged marriage, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TELENOVELA VIBE, bit beast are here too, every name that's not a beyblade name it's invented, they are magical pets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: Max se la juega por amor a su hermana y ofrece un trato a todas luces mediocre. Pero prefería hacer el ridículo que saber que no hizo nada para detener el futuro matrimonio de Charlotte con un desconocido que le llegaría a doblar la edad. Por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando semanas después llegó el príncipe Yuriy, buscando al prometido del rey Kai Hiwatari.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov, Hiwatari Kai/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate, Kinomiya Takao & Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en la etapa de mi vida en la que menos debería estar haciendo fanfics, pero también estoy en la etapa de mi vida en la que más los necesito. 
> 
> PD: esto es un romance, no una serie de drama histórico e intriga política. Aquí venimos a ver a Kai y Max enamorarse el uno del otro y ser jotos juntos.
> 
> Gracias a mi amigx SilentGambler por checarlo.

Max estaba jugando con Charlotte cuando lo encontraron.

—La reina te ha mandado a llamar.

La mirada de Emily, seria pero con un deje de nerviosismo, le dijo a Max un poco de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando, en especial considerando que horas antes había llegado la nave con el emblema del reino de Zlatoy. Sintió miedo. Miró a su hermana y ella a ellos, preocupada.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mamá —le dijo, de cuclillas y con una mano en su hombro. Sonrió— ¿podrías cuidar a Genbu por mi?

—Sipi —contestó asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Charlotte adoraba a la pequeña tortuga púrpura y Max sabía que jugar con ella en el lago la distraería lo suficiente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Perfecto. Quédate con ella —le dijo a Emily al ponerse de pie—. Genbu puede cuidarla perfectamente bien, pero a mi mamá no le gusta que esté cerca del lago sólo con él.

Emily le dijo que sí, pero cuando pasó a su lado la chica lo detuvo tomando su muñeca. Un escándalo para otros posiblemente, pero un gesto normal entre ellos después de tantos años conociéndose. Lo miró con molestia.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Max sonrió nuevamente y, en un gesto que intentando ser reconfortante, tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

—Nada malo.

—Dos horas de discusión después de la llegada sorpresa de un príncipe no son por "nada malo", Max.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Según yo, nada malo.

Emily quitó su mano de manera brusca, resoplando.

—Ve de una vez, Eddie te escoltara.

Max asintió extrañado, no por la actitud de Emily, porque así es ella y al rato se le pasa, sino por Eddie. Y si no fuese suficiente extrañeza, al llegar al marco de mármol que marcaba la entrada a los jardines observó que el chico alto y de piel oscura lo esperaba de pie con los brazos a ambos costados, pose rígida y viéndolo directamente. Cuando lo vio acercarse, simplemente se inclinó levemente y con un "su alteza" lo saludó antes de retomar su pose anterior. Max empezó a asustarse otra vez. Eddie sabía que podía relajarse con la familia real, que mientras no hubiera ceremonias y extraños, bien podía saludarlo haciendo un candado en el cuello y revolviéndole el pelo.

¿Y si cometió un error?

—¿Qué tan mal está?—preguntó.

Eddie hizo una mueca.

—Realmente no lo sé, pero tu mamá insistió en que fueras lo antes posible. Ninguna distracción.

Max asintió, resignado, pero tomando valor para enfrentar lo que sigue. Después de todo era su culpa.

Sólo había una razón por la cual el recién nombrado príncipe de Zlatoy llegaría sin avisar, acompañado del consejero del rey ni más ni menos, y esa era la carta que Max había mandado directamente al monarca meses atrás.

¿Se arrepentía de mandarla? No.

¿Había esperado que funcionara? Tampoco.

Pero una simple carta con un "no" hubiera sido suficiente, no mandar a un príncipe en una nave de la flota real.

¿Habría ofendido al rey?

Max tragó saliva. Sabía que el joven rey tenía fama de ser un joven serio y amargado, despiadado con quienes se le oponían y que no perdonaba fácilmente las ofensas.

Pero estaba desesperado, y le pareció un curso lógico. Ambos reinos necesitaban la alianza después de todo, y la idea de Max sólo aseguraba que sucediera de manera menos "desconfiada" y más inmediata.

—Max, ya llegamos —oyó el susurro de su viejo amigo.

Max iba detrás de Eddie, y este estaba frente a las dos grandes puertas color ostión ornamentadas en detalles dorados que abrían paso al despacho privado de su madre. Ese que usaba para tener encuentros privados con nobles e intelectuales involucrados estrechamente en las investigaciones y proyectos que supervisaba, o con mandatarios de otras naciones o reinos.

Max se frotó las manos contra su pantalón para quitarse el sudor, después se paró un poco más erguido, repasando mentalmente los protocolos enseñados desde que era un niño. Entonces miró a Eddie y asintió, este lo imitó, después tocó.

Pasaron los segundos más largos de la vida de Max antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Max…

—Pa, padre —corrigió en el último momento. Su padre lucía atormentado.

_Oh no. ¿Qué he hecho?_

—Gracias Eddie.

—Su majestad —el muchacho inclinó la cabeza, antes de hacerse un lado y tomar su lugar usual a un lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Max empezó a latir como loco, sintió como si una piedra le cayera en el estómago y… su padre lo tomó del hombro, en una rara muestra de informalidad dadas las circunstancias, y lo dirigió adentro.

El despacho de su madre era grande, lo suficiente para poder albergar cuatro mesas, tres en perpendicular a la entrada (despejados de los libros, planos, herramientas y pequeños aparatos mecánicos que su madre solía tener ahí para sus investigaciones), y el escritorio en paralelo donde su madre estaba sentada. Delante de ella, ocupando dos de las tres sillas disponibles, estaba un joven pelirrojo y un hombre de cabello morado.

Cuando ella se puso en pie, los hombres le siguieron.

Max sintió la mirada de su madre primero. Por un momento, por menos de un segundo, lo que sintió fue una aguja perforándole el pecho. Pero su madre había desarrollado la habilidad de poder mantener una máscara delante las visitas, y la había recuperado tan pronto Max se sintió afectado por ella.

Después sintió como si alguien lo mirara, posiblemente el príncipe y el consejero, pero antes de que pudiera comprobarlo su madre lo interrumpió.

—Su alteza, Lord Volkov, permítanme presentarles a mi hijo, el príncipe heredero de Tyvia

—Max Tate, un placer príncipe Yuriy —su voz logró salir serena, aunque podía sentir su propia sonrisa un poco tiesa. Se acercó y tomó la mano ofrecida. Sin embargo, fue al verlo directamente a los ojos que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. El tipo estaba sonriendo y realmente no era una sonrisa agradable, era más bien burlona.

—No hay porque ser tan formales. Después de todo, pronto seremos familia, ¿o no?

Max se quedó petrificado.

No… no… no…

No podía ser cierto _¿o si?_

—Su excelencia, no hay porque precipitarnos —la voz del hombre a su lado derecho lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Max al fin se separó del príncipe y cuando se giró a ver al consejero, pudo ver una severa mirada dirigida a ambos.

Tragó saliva.

Su madre los invitó a tomar asiento, y como si fuera planeado, le habían dejado la silla de enmedio. Max se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez, como cuando su madre lo regañaba por salir a jugar sin permisos, o como la vez que había salido a enseñarle a nadar a Charlotte sin llevarse a nadie más. Había hecho algo indebido, por más buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

Pero sentir la presencia reconfortante de su padre detrás de su respaldo le trajo un poco de tranquilidad.

—Max, se honesto conmigo —cuando su madre dijo esas palabras, mientras tomaba una carta abierta sobre su escritorio se quiso morir.

_Oh no, oh no…_

—¿Tú escribiste esta carta?

_...no, no, no…_

—Sí.

No pudo ver como su madre tragaba saliva casi a la fuerza, no vio como su padre apretaba sus manos contra el respaldo de su silla, o como la sonrisa del príncipe se ensanchaba un poco más y la expresión del consejero se agriaba.

—¿Con tu puño y letra?

_...no, no, no…_

—Así es.

Su madre se quedó callada por un segundo más y, miró la carta antes de volverlo a ver a él.

—¿Y estas dispuesto a cumplir con tu palabra?

_...oh..._

—Sí, madre.

El silencio de la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Su madre cerró los ojos por primera vez, dejando ver una renuente resignación. Max sintió la pesada pero reconfortante mano de su padre en su hombro, cuando se giró a verlo, vio una sonrisa triste, aunque notaba algo de orgullo en los ojos verdes de su padre.

—Entonces creo que está todo arreglado ¿o no?

La voz del príncipe Yuriy lo regresó a la realidad. Su madre se había recompuesto y ahora miraba atentamente al pelirrojo.

—Me imagino que sí. Espero entienda que hay ciertos trámites y eventos a llevarse a cabo antes de que Max pueda partir.

—Por supuesto.

Fue entonces que la realidad de la situación al fin cayó de golpe. Por mero instinto tomó la mano de su padre de manera tan brusca que la acción no pasó desapercibida por los presentes, pero no le importó.

Su plan, su loco y patético plan, había funcionado.

_...Le parecerá una locura, pero amo a mi hermana más que nada en el mundo…_

—Pero entenderá que el rey espera que dado el cambio en el compromiso, no se atrase demasiado.

_...pero mi intención no es dejarlo sin una alianza, solo proponerle otra diferente…_

—Entiendo ¿dos meses le parece bien?

—Perfecto.

... _y si acepta mi propuesta..._

—¿Y la boda…?

—Aquí.

_...juro por mi vida que no tendrá a más fiel siervo que a mi._

Cuando Max sintió la mirada de los demás en él, fue consciente de lo que dijo. Respiro hondo, y con renovada determinación los miró también.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que fuera aquí —repitió.

El príncipe Yuriy pareció divertido con la idea.

—Tendríamos que ver —su sonrisa se afiló a un más— pero no hay nada que no se haga para el futuro rey consorte de Zlatoy.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren, ¿pude haber investigado más a fondo para darle sentido a todas las pendejadas de world-building que dije en este capítulo? Posiblemente. Pero realmente no lo hice y no me interesa hacerlo.
> 
> Todo nombre que no sea un nombre de beyblade me lo sugirió mi amigue y beta SilentGambler. Gracias por tanto.

En el momento en que oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse de un golpe, sintió que le venía un dolor de cabeza.

—Dos semanas, Max.

O una migraña.

—¡Takao no puedes entrar así!

Al menos Kyoujyu parecía estar más tranquilo.

—Nos vamos dos semanas y cuando regresamos, vas a abdicar; y encima te vas a casar con el pinche rey de las nieves.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro, mientras terminaba de ajustarse sus botas. Estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando sus amigos entraron como si nada. Se giró a verlos

—No le digas así.

—Es un pinche —insistió.

—Lo conociste cuando tenías como 10 años ¿cuántos años tenía él, 11?

—13.

—A los trece todos somos bien pinches.

—Tú no.

Max le sonrió, algo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Bueno, **eso** no lo voy a discutir contigo —le dice con ironía, antes de lanzarle una de sus prendas sucias a la cara una vez que el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Oye!

—Felicidades Max… creo —Max se giró a ver a su amigo de lentes. Era obvio que tampoco parecía estar convencido de la situación, pero al menos no iba a estar tan insoportable como Takao al respecto.

—Gracias, Kyoujyu.

Takao en cambio, era obvio que estaba bastante molesto. Seguía viéndolo con su mueca y de brazos cruzados.

—Pudiste haber hecho otra cosa.

Max contrajo las cejas, y miró a su amigo sumamente serio.

—No Takao, no podía. Era ella o yo, y si alguien tiene que soportar al amargado, despiadado y _pinche_ rey de Zlatoy, prefiero ser yo a que sea Charlotte. Ahora, con permiso, se me hace tarde.

Y se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

Zlatoy era un reino al sur del continente, famoso por lo enorme que era, por que parecía que siempre era invierno allá abajo, pero sobre todo por ser los principales productores de la energía que daba vida a la tecnología con la que vivían: los cristales de Lyrium.

Esa era su mayor fuente de ingreso y tenían que trabajar con otras naciones para poder seguir produciendo.

Tyvia en cambio, por su posición favorecida al Norte, cerca del equatoris del planeta pudo desarrollarse de otra manera. Después de siglos de manejo de recursos naturales, fue posible que en los últimos dos se pudieran concentrar en desarrollar tecnología que pudiera sacar provecho de la energía de los cristales. Después de las naciones en el continente de Ereb era el reino de Tyvia el mayor productor no sólo de naves, y demás medios de transporte pero también en investigación para el desarrollo de otros tipos de uso de los cristales. Trabajando mano a mano con los reinos al Mal'va en el este y Krapiva al oeste.

Pero hace 30 años las cosas cambiaron.

Nadie sabe explicar cómo o porqué, pero el rey Soichiro Hiwatari había corrido a todos los inversionistas extranjeros de su reino. ¿El motivo? El otro recurso natural más prominente y pero no utilizado en Zlatoy: los familiares.

Los familiares eran bestias, diferentes a los animales, que viven en la naturaleza. Son libres y se les respeta, en especial porque se sabe que hay algo en ellas que mantienen vivo el Lyrium. Pero de vez en cuando se apegan a un humano y es por esto que empezaron a llamarlos familiares. Nadie sabe cómo sucede, simplemente un día puedes tener uno y ya. Max tenía a Genbu.

Pero en Zlatoy, todos parecen tener uno. Inclusive se dice que Soichiro Hiwatari tenía una preciosa ave de fuego que se había nombrado protectora de la familia real.

El caso fue que Soichiro decidió que era hora de sacar provecho de ello también. Y entre una mezcla de tecnología y mano de obra de humanos y bestias, lograron seguir produciendo la demanda del mineral.

Y entonces Soichiro enfermó.

Aquello sucedió hace 6 años y sospechosamente los detalles nadie los conoce. Se decía que fue el mismo nieto quien había envenenado a su abuelo, ya que este tomó su lugar de manera inmediata y lo primero que hizo fue detener la producción Lyrium. Zlatoy se vio obligado a vender sus reservas y eso a cuenta gotas, obligando a los reinos de Tyvia, Mal'va y Krapiva a comprar el mineral de otros continentes, haciéndolo todo más caro.

Fue tanto el secretismo y tantas sospechas que eventualmente dejaron de comprarle a Zlatoy. Excepto Tyvia. La reina Judy no había hecho caso a los tenebrosos rumores sobre la enfermedad de Soichiro Hiwatari y prefirió mantener una buena relación con el reino y, a diferencia de los otros dos al este y oeste, Tyvia podía darse el lujo de comprar a dos productores, de momento.

Para cuando Soichiro murió, su nieto ya era prácticamente el rey. Tan así que ni siquiera realizó una propia ceremonia de coronación, pero sí envió misivas a los reinos y nobles del continente, diciendo que abría nuevamente las puertas a la colaboración que su abuelo había dejado cerrado.

Sólo que nadie quiso. Ya sea por desconfianza o por castigo por los últimos seis años, ninguno de los dos reinos aceptó la oferta. Sólo quedó Tyvia.

Tyvia, que ya no tenía tanto dinero como antes para seguir comprando a dos reinos, que se les acababan sus propias reservas al seguir manteniendo sus investigaciones y manufactura y que tampoco podía remodelar o reconstruir las mineras abandonadas de hace 30 años. Tendrían que llevar nuevo equipo y, honestamente, no tenía caso hacerlo si se corría el riesgo de que se volviera a repetir una hazaña como la de Soichiro cuando los corrió.

De ahí nació la propuesta de matrimonio.

Una alianza comercial a partir del matrimonio del rey Kai Hiwatari y la princesa Charlotte.

No era nada raro que esas alianzas se siguieran haciendo, aunque ahora fueran más por fines comerciales que bélicos, tampoco que se planearan con tantos años de antelación… pero el rey Kai era mayor que Max y Max le llevaba como 15 años a Charlotte. Para cuando su hermana tuviera la edad apropiada para casarse, le doblaría la edad.

Max se enfureció. No le habló a sus padres por casi dos meses ni se separó de Charlotte en ningún momento porque sentía que se la iban a llevar en cualquier momento. Entre él, Takao y Kyoujou trataban de distraerla, para que no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

— _Ni si quiera yo tengo un compromiso, y Charlotte que recién cumplió cinco ya está pedida y dada._

_Él y Takao estaban en el lago, como siempre. Kyoujou le enseñaba a Charlotte sobre las flores a la orilla del otro lado, Genbu con ellos._

_Max arrojó la piedra contra el lago con todas sus fuerzas, pero en lugar de rebotar se hundió._

— _Honestamente no sé qué decirte. Lo único que recuerdo del príncipe fue que yo fui buena onda y él fue un hijo de la chingada —miró a su amigo—. Peeeero, ¿puedo bromear y sugerirte que te hagas pasar por tu hermana el día de su boda?_

— _Ja-ja —rió con sarcasmo—. Esto es serio, Takao._

— _Bueno ya —el chico se quedó pensativo— ¿Has pensado en comprometerla con alguien más? ¿O tu casarte con alguien más?_

— _No hay con quien —resopló—. A menos que el rey tenga un hijo en estos momentos, podríamos hacer algo entre el heredero y Charlotte. Pero si Hiwatari accedió a esta locura en primer lugar, me imagino que es porque tampoco tenía otra opción._

— _¿Y tú?_

_La expresión del chico se ensombreció._

— _Hiwatari no tiene familia, más allá de su primo. Y aunque la tuviera, la princesa Mao cumple la mayoría de edad en los próximos meses._

— _¿Mao? —repitió incrédulo— ¿En serio?_

_Max asintió._

— _Michael tiene la carta con la oferta desde hace meses. A primera hora del día de su cumpleaños 18 la va a entregar a Rai._

_Takao se cruzó de brazos._

— _Que fastidio. Si algo agradezco de haber nacido después de Hitoshi es que no tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas._

_Max le dio un golpe en el hombro, uno leve._

— _Espera a que Hitoshi tome el lugar de tu papá, estoy seguro que lo primero que hará es conseguirte un compromiso._

— _Sí él pudo evadir su propio compromiso viajando por los últimos 10 años, también haré lo mismo._

Y aunque el plan de Takao fue una estupidez, esa noche mientras daba vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una solución, Max recordó un detalle bastante minúsculo pero importante. Muy importante.

En ese mismo instante se puso en pie y escribió la carta. Al terminar la selló con su emblema personal y se encargó de dársela a Rick al día siguiente que partiría con otra serie de documentos de carácter urgente hacia Zlatoy. La orden clara: "Esto es únicamente para ojos del rey".

Tal vez no tenía que hacerse pasar por Charlotte después de todo.

.

.

.

Max no mintió, realmente tenía prisa.

_A más de una semana de que se había acordado el cambio en el compromiso, Max se sintió bastante intrigado de que no fuera necesaria su presencia. Emily le dijo que no se preocupara, que era normal. Considerando que la razón por la que el príncipe Yuriy y sus padres se la pasaban tanto tiempo a puerta cerrada en su despacho era porque el plan de 13 años de desarrollo se había adelantado un poco, era lógico que habría tratados y convenios que volver a hacer._

_Max lo dejó pasar, aunque le gustaría estar más al tanto de los pormenores de la alianza comercial que logró su futura boda. Él había sido bastante claro en su carta sobre el rol que iba a ejercer una vez casado, y si Hiwatari lo había aceptado así, mejor no entrometerse._

_Lo curioso era que no había sido la única persona alejada de las negociaciones._

_Era bastante común mirar al consejero, Lord Vladimir Volkov, acompañado de un jovencito pelirrojo yendo de arriba abajo del castillo guiados por Emily. Si se iba a llevar a cabo la boda real del rey de Zlatoy en Tyvia, tenían que asegurarse de que todo se viera impecable._

_Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Max se lo topó. Pero el hombre estaba solo._

— _Su excelencia —se inclinó levemente y Max noto el cabello morado debajo de su singular sombrero. El hombre se alzó, una leve sonrisa en su rostro— una alegría poder verlo al fin._

— _Mi lord —Max estiró la mano. Si iba a ver a ese hombre el resto de su vida, sería mejor establecer un poco de familiaridad._

_El hombre miró sorprendido el gesto, pero lo aceptó gustoso._

— _Bellísimo castillo —comentó mirando a su alrededor admirando el pasillo—. Y después de lo que hemos visto el príncipe Yuriy y yo, no creo que haya ningún problema con la boda._

_Max sintió un bochorno en el rostro y maldijo nuevamente que se le notara tan fácil. Honestamente, su petición de llevar a cabo la boda en Tyvia había nacido del miedo y la ansiedad de saber que siempre sería él quien se casaba con un desconocido. Una parte de él que quería aferrarse a lo único que le quedaría de su hogar._

_Ahora ciertamente le parecía un fastidio. Tenían que preparar todo en dos meses y la verdad era un poco injusto hacer trabajar tanto a los trabajadores del castillo._

_Pero bueno…_

— _Ah yo, lo lamento, en serio._

_El hombre lo miró consternado._

— _¿Sucede algo su excelencia?_

— _No nada es que… yo... sólo lamento hacerlo trabajar tanto por un simple capricho._

— _Ya veo —el hombre se tornó pensativo—, su excelencia ¿puedo hablarle con franqueza?_

_Max parpadeó, confundido, pero asintió de todas maneras. Si alguien tenía que ser libre de hablarle con honestidad era el consejero de su futuro… bueno, mejor no pensarlo._

— _No me lo tome a mal, pero si no está seguro de esto, podría decirlo y cancelaremos el evento de inmediato. Le aseguro que su majestad no se opondría o no lo vería con malos ojos, realmente necesitamos esta alianza, ya sea ahora o en trece años._

_Max no tenía nada que pensar, en serio. A pesar de la incertidumbre por vivir por el resto de su vida lejos de su familia, o el miedo horrible y la culpa que sentía de empujar a su hermana al puesto de princesa heredera y volcar en ella todas las responsabilidades que fueron de él. A ojos de Max, era preferible que Charlotte fuera criada para gobernar en su hogar y cerca de sus seres queridos, que en una tierra desconocida a lado de un hombre que quién sabe si podría amarla. Su hermanita no se merecía esa incertidumbre, ni en trece años, ni nunca._

_Pero justo cuando iba a contestar con un simple "no hay problema, en serio". Se vio interrumpido por la voz del príncipe pelirrojo._

— _¡Volkov, aquí estás!_

_Max creyó verlo fruncir el ceño, pero el hombre ya se había girado a ver al príncipe._

— _Su excelencia —inclinó la cabeza._

_El príncipe no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó mirando al hombre alto con una sonrisa y luego a Max._

— _Un gusto verte después de tantos días, Max. No te estás escondiendo de nosotros ¿o si?_

_Max imitó su sonrisa (aunque estaba seguro que la propia era un poco más amable) . El príncipe había tomado la maña de llamarlo por su nombre de pila desde que se confirmó el compromiso. A Max no le molestaba, la informalidad lo hacía sentirse seguro; aunque tenía esta sensación de que el pelirrojo se reía de una broma privada a expensas de él… prefería jugársela._

— _Para nada, solo prefiero no entorpecer en las negociaciones. Además de que los tutores me están instruyendo en todo lo que debo de saber sobre Zlatoy._

_El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, su sonrisa aún más ancha, como si estuviera delante de algo muy divertido. Y aunque para muchos pudiera ser fastidiosa esta actitud, Max podía tolerarlo. Después de todo, aun no recibía un trato hostil por parte del otro príncipe._

— _Me imagino, pero ¿por qué ir con tutores cuando me tienes aquí?_

_Por el rabillo del ojo, Max pudo ver que el consejero real se tensaba. Iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero de nueva cuenta se le adelantó Yuriv._

— _¿Qué te parece un almuerzo?_

— _¿En serio? —honestamente, no le molestaría; tal vez así podría saber más de su futura familia..._

— _¡Claro que lo es! Eres familia, lo mejor es irnos conociendo —el chico miró al consejero— ¿no lo crees, Vladimir?_

— _Por supuesto, su excelencia —contestó el hombre simplemente._

_Al rubio le pareció un poco extraño el cambio en disposición del consejero pero lo dejó pasar._

— _¿Qué te parece en tres días?_

Y pues ahí estaba, justo a tiempo para verse con su futuro "primo" —aún le sonaba tan raro!— en la entrada de la nave de la flota real.

La maquinaria era impresionante; de color gris oscuro, contaba con alrededor de cuatro niveles. Según se sabe, este tipo de naves eran usadas exclusivamente para el transporte del rey en viajes diplomáticos, y eran operadas principalmente por la energía del Lyrium. Había una serie de banderas asomándose por entre las ventanas con el escudo real.

El escudo que él tendría que portar próximamente.

Max tragó saliva.

Esta sería su nave, esa su bandera y aquellos sus colores. Y por más preparación que hubiera tenido como heredero de Tyvia, por primera vez se sentía intimidado por lo que implicaba la realeza. Porque una cosa era ser el príncipe en una nación que te conocía, que conocías al derecho y al revés.

¿Pero que sabía de Zlatoy? ¿Qué sabía el pueblo de Zlatoy de él? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Aceptarían que su rey decidiera casarse con un hombre cuando le habían dado a una princesa en bandeja de plata?

Un silbido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Mira nada más, güerito y pecoso. Pinche Kai suertudo… ¡Con una chingada, Sergei!

—Ya te dije que no puedes hablar así.

Max no sabe que le sorprendió más, en serio: si lo que le dijeron o que un obvio miembro de la armada de Zlatoy dijera "Pinche Kai". Los dos hombres estaban de pie en el hangar que se encontraba cruzando la rampa que conectaba la nave con tierra. Uno tenía el cabello plateado y era regañado por el otro rubio musculoso que le había dado un codazo por su comentario " _apreciativo"_ hacia Max. Ambos lucían una indumentaria bastante diferente al del resto de los soldados o guardias que veía alrededor, que si escucharon o no el comentario del de cabello plateado no dijeron nada.

—Una disculpa su alteza, mi compañero no quería ofenderle —dijo el rubio, mirando al susodicho frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Al menos oíste lo que dije? —dijo el otro sin perder la sonrisa burlona— ¿Lo ofendí, oooh su alteza?

El rubio musculoso se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano. Max parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—Eh… ¿no?

La verdad era la primera vez que le hablaban así _._ El de pelo plateado extendió las manos al frente como diciendo "¿ves?" Pero el otro, Sergei (si mal no recordaba), pareció darse por vencido con su compañero.

—Su alteza —se inclinó levemente, acción que fue copiada por su amigo aunque no pareció hacerlo con la misma solemnidad—. El príncipe Yuriy me pidió que lo acompañara.

—Ah gracias —"creo", pensó.

Cuando Max abordó al fin la nave, fue como si sintiera que algo le apretaba el estómago; sabía que más de un tripulante lo veía aunque trataran de disimularlo. Este era, después de todo, el primer acercamiento con su futuro (nuevo) rey.

El camino a la terraza donde lo esperaba el príncipe Yuriy fue bastante largo, o posiblemente fue largo para él entre los nervios y el apretón en el estómago que no lo dejaba molestar. Se notaba que era la terraza que conectaba con el que era el cuarto principal del rey (que debía de ser ocupado por el príncipe en esos momentos), ya que lucía notoriamente más adornado y opulento que el resto de la nave. La vista era hermosa, podía verse la pintoresca ciudad que rodeaba al castillo.

Yuriy ya estaba sentado a la mesa, una taza en sus manos, y el joven pelirrojo que había visto junto a Lord Volkov estaba de pie de lado de la mesa. Parecía darle unas últimas instrucciones, porque con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue, no sin antes mirar a Max y sonreírle. Le respondió de la misma manera.

—Yuriy —el pelirrojo levantó la vista al oír su nombre dicho por Sergei—, ya está aquí.

—Eso puedo verlo —comentó con ironía, Sergei rodó los ojos. Yuriy se puso en pie y le indicó a Max el lugar frente a él el cual tomó sin problemas— ¿Algún problema en llegar hasta acá?

—Ni uno.

—Boris.

Max se sorprendió, y se giró a ver al rubio que había puesto cara de fastidio. Yuriy soltó un resoplido.

—¿No te dije que lo controlaras?

—¿Quién controla a Boris?

—Touché —cedió el príncipe, luego miró a Max— una disculpa en nombre de nuestro capitán. Es bueno, pero recién fue transferido a la armada real.

—No, está bien. No me ofendió de ninguna manera.

Hasta le había parecido refrescante el cambio en el recibimiento.

Yuriy agradeció a Sergei quien se retiró.

—Gracias por la invitación.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Max—Yuriy se recargó en su silla y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, en una pose aún más relajada, pero sobre todo, notó Max, una pose más en control.

Fue cuando todo hizo click. Como si se hubiera caído una cortina en ese simple movimiento.

Una cosa es que Yuriy pareciera reírse de una broma privada a expensas del mundo, porque implicaba que esa era su actitud con la vida. Pero lo que tenía enfrente, Max lo supo interpretar a la perfección, porque no fue sólo la pose, fue el tono en la voz...

Miró a todos lados sin mover la cabeza.

Estaban solos. Max estaba solo con el príncipe de Zlatoy sin ningún alma alrededor.

El cuerpo de Max reaccionó por instinto, su espalda más erguida, trató de evitar contraer sus cejas.

—No pongas esa cara —lamentó el pelirrojo en un falso tono de lástima.

Pero no pudo. Max era muy bueno para fingir y decir mentiras blancas, pero demasiado malo para ocultar cualquier sentimiento de sospecha o enojo.

—No fue una simple invitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó derrotado.

Yuriy sonrió de una manera que sólo podía describir como salvaje.

—No, no lo es. Pero tampoco estás en peligro, y mucho menos envenenamos la comida —comentó extendiendo una mano a la mesa entre ellos llena de postres, y bocadillos—. O podemos esperar a que venga Raúl. Sería horrible que no pudieras probar su deliciosa comida por llenarte de aperitivos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Yuriy?

—Hablar, obviamente.

—¿De?

—¿Qué te dijo Volkov, ayer? Y quiero la verdad.

Max lo miró perplejo, pero trató de recuperar el control

—¿No te lo dijo?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, no me lo digas —lo miró directamente— pero te interesará saber que el principal retractor de tu boda con Kai es él.

Max lo miró tan sorprendido por la casualidad de las declaraciones que le fue imposible mantener la fachada y se maldijo por ello. Le había dado al pelirrojo la respuesta que quería.

—Volkov no es taaan sútil como él cree; una vez que lo conoces, claro. Pero ya no puede hacer nada. Kai aceptó tu oferta, tu madre ya accedió a dejarte ir...

—¿Y tú, Yuriy? —intervino, el otro lo miró como si no esperaba que lo interrumpiera— Pareces muy interesado en esta boda.

—¿No es obvio que velo por la felicidad de mi primo?

—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes de entrar a esta nave te hubiera creído.

La sonrisa salvaje volvió a aparecer.

—Tu boda con mi primo molesta a muchas personas. Más por lo que implica que por lo que es.

El rubio tragó saliva. Lo sabía.

—Después de todo —siguió Yuriy—, la unión de un hombre con otro hombre, por más posible que sea, carece de uno de los pilares más importantes de los reinos como los nuestros: herederos.

Y fue cuando lo entendió. Max abrió los ojos aún más, y Yuriy seguía con la misma expresión, gozando cada segundo de cómo la mente de Max entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Sin un hijo que herede la corona, esta pasa forzosamente al siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Y el único candidato disponible es el hijo de una princesa caída en desgracia por casarse con un soldado deshonrado del ejército.

_Oh._

—Yuriy…

—Tu boda Max, me hizo heredero de la corona de Zlatoy. Y voy a disfrutar cada maldito segundo de ello.


End file.
